A new Rocket
by Trigga- happy-Freak
Summary: ok, to be frank i think this sucks. i wrote it ages ago. but it *might * be worth a read. Riamora is a girl from newbark town she goes to join teem rocket, leo is the bosses son he is placed as her partner
1. 1

'Applicants line up here please!' This is so boring! But it will be worth it I can't wait finally it is Team Rocket's signup day I am waiting in line to have my interview. 'Yes!' I am up the front, oh my god I am soo Ooooo nervous. 'Name?' 'Riamora Santilski.' 'Giovanni will see you now' I am now walking into the room I have wanted to see for as long as I remember. 'I am Giovanni the boss of team rocket you have proven your self worthy to become a member, but first tell me about yourself.' Ok! Here goes nothing! ' I am Riamora Santilski, I come from New Bark Town. I am 13 years old.' '13 you are 13! You can't possibly be in Team Rocket!' ' But I, I got through the orientation program and I was the best in my class before my parents died.' ' How did they die?' 'They were crushed to death while trying to catch mew there was a rock fall they were crushed under it.' ' I see why you want to join Team Rocket, hmmm. I will put you with my 15- year-old son Leo. Wait here while I go get him.' I look around there is a lot of T.R. stuff everywhere from newspaper clippings to posters it is so beautiful. 'Leo this is Riamora. I have decided that you two will be partners, Riamora Leo will show you to you room it is next to his, because you are partners and he is my son You will not be staying in the main building you will be sleeping in the 8th floor -where the executives live. I want you both to be in my office at 9am you will get your assignment then, goodbye.' 'So Riamora, why did you want to join Team Rocket?' 'I had to I was kicked out of my foster home' 'Why were you kicked out?' 'I wanted to join team rocket and the were policemen.' 'Yes, well. Oh were here you are. You can put up any thing in your room and the uniform that you use should be in the draw and come over to my room for breakfast tomorrow at 8:00 bye.' Yes! Not only am I partnered with the boss's son but also he is cool. He has orange hair with blue tips and blue eyes while I have pastel purple hair in plaits that reach down to my waist and I have violet eyes. My room is blue and it has a pink bedspread. My uniform is like the white one but in the reverse it is red and white instead and the boots only reach above ankles. 12:30 am Knock! Knock! 'Hey Riamora can I come in?' 'What? Um yeah sure.' 'All of the Team Rocket members so boring and I can't sleep' 'I know it was like this at my old house they were all so boring. Hey what pokemon Do you have?' 'I have some really good pokemon my dad gave me they are: Houndoom, Suicine, Ampharos, Lapris, Hitmonlee and Golum' 'Wow they are good!' 'What do you have Riamora?' 'I have a few Steelix, Tyfloson, Mischievous, Dragonite, Riponare and Hoho. I did the gym challenge two years ago and in completing it I received my inheritance, the pokemon.' 'What is a Riponare? Those pokemon are good ones should we have a battel tomorrow?' 'Sure. A Riponare is a legendary pokemon like Suicine it has both fire and water attacks mine is at level 50,but my highest pokemon is at level 93.' 'My highest is at level 95' 'After Giovanni has told us our assignment what about going to the training grounds?' 'Yep and I bet that I win!!!' 'Leo, what is your full name?' 'Now don't laugh, it's Leonardi' 'Leovanni is the nicest name why would laugh?' 'Very funny and what may I ask is the shortened version of your name? Ri? Amora? Ra????' 'No! It is Ria thankyou.' 9:00 am 'Good morning Leo, Riamora before we begin you should perfect this motto and have a dance or something to go with it. I have to go see some of my other agents I will be back in a hour.' 'A motto? Leo what does it say?'  
  
'It says:  
  
|Prepare for Trouble | |Make it Double | |To Protect the World from | |complete Devastation. | |To Unite all People in our | |Nation. | |To Be the Evils of Truth and | |Love. | |To Extend our Reach to Stars | |Above. | |'Leo!' | |'Ria!' | |'Team Rocket has the will to | |fight, | |Surrender now or we will show you| |our might!' |  
  
'It's ok, lets get practicing,' I say to Leo. 'Have you got it yet?' Giovanni asks as he walks in 1 hour later. 'Yeah, father we have.' 'Good, your assignment is to go and help some of my agents they have spent $5 million on caching a Pikachu from a 11 year old kid, you need to get the mouse and give it to them, Without them knowing' Giovanni says. 'Would the kid's name be Ash?' 'Yes, do you know him?' 'I have met this kid before. He is a real twerp but money is his weak point so we can buy his Pikachu off him.' 'Buy, But we can steal it would be cheaper.' Leo says 'Yes we can steal but the Pikachu is powerful if you upset it, it will electrocute you and the kid kinda knows me so if I buy Pikachu from him it will be problem solved, so then we can get on with the 2nd part.' 'Good how much money will you need for the first part?' Giovanni says To my surprise Leo answers 'We will need $11000, ten thousand for the rodent and one for travel.' 'Very well you may go everything you need will be ready tomorrow, Riamora stay here for a moment.' 'Yes Giovanni.' 'This is your first mission and I want you to be careful. Will this Ash kid tell your foster parents that you joined?' ' I don't see why he needs to know he is just selling a pokemon to me.' 'Yes you're right don't tell him but if he finds out .' 'Look! Don't get me wrong or anything, but I don't have any feelings for the kid so if I have to I can harm him' 'Good. Now I have to think over some things so get out!' 'See-ya!' 


	2. 2

Chapter 2 'Hi Ash!' 'Riamora is that you? It's been along time, who is your friend?' 'He is my foster brother, Red, Ash. Ash, Red.' 'Ash I must get straight to the point you know that I received lots of money from my inheritance?' 'Yeah go on.' 'Well you know how much I love Pikachu I would like to buy him from you for $10,000. So what do you say?' 'I say that that is too much money to buy him for lets say 5000 dollars, frankly the little mouse has been getting on my nerves and Team Rocket keep trying to get hold of him so here is his poke ball. Bye, bye Pikachu.' 'Thanks Ash here is the money.' 'NO! Thank you for letting me gets rid of him. Never show him to me again O.K.?'  
  
'Sure Ash I promise I won't.' 'Ria, can we get a move on I need to heal my pokemon, and we are already late to see father.' 'Oh sure Red coming, sorry Ash gotta run Ciao.' 'Bye Riamora.' Minutes later 'Gee that was too easy and we only spent half the money Giovanni will be pleased!' 'That Ash kid, what was he dressed in?' says Leo. 'I know he has no taste in clothes.' 'Yeah, lets go find this Morgan / Walters they should be near!' We are now walking up the road to where they should be. There they are, I step forward to hear what they are saying: 'JAMES! Get out here now! That Pikachu nearly broke my arm the little Rat. The boss said to report to him tomorrow that means we are in for another yelling session twice in three days, he might even fire us! What would we do if he fired us I wish that the Pikachu would come flying at us in a poke'ball.' The red haired rocket says. 'O.K. go for it Leo!' With all him strength Leo threw the Pikachu at Jessie, it hit her in the head. 'Shit what was that! Oh a poke'ball I wonder if any things inside it?' 'Poke'ball go!' Out popped Pikachu. 'Pikachu return, J, Ja, JAMES the Pikachu I have it its in the poke'ball the boss will be so pleased' the red haired rocket pulls a blue haired rocket out of the tent then and does a little dance around with him. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3 'Giovanni, you son is her to see you,' the secretary said into the intercom. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was too happy the first mission was completed in one of the best times and we only used half the money, it was so easy! I hope that there are harder missions and after would Leo has arranged that we well have a Battle in the underground basement, I hope that I win it will show him that even though I am younger I can battle him well. 'Come on Ria lets go!' 'Hi Giovanni, mission complete!' 'We only spent half the money dad here is the rest of it, the Pikachu is in the arms of the rockets they should be seeing you at about six o'clock the were kind of limping the Ash and fellow twerps have no idea that Ria's in Team Rocket so all went well.' 'Great! Well done you two, but HOW did you get the Pikachu to them without them knowing?' 'Um, You see, we, Ria you tell him.' 'Giovanni, sir the girl was wishing that the poke'mon would come flying through the air at them, and we made it.' 'You what! Through that mouse to them! What a bad idea! Did they even find it?' 'Yes, they DID! Your son has very good aim he through it so it would land on the red haired one's head!' 'What you damaged one of my best agents!!!?!' 'Well the way you told us they were your worst oh well at least we competed the mission you, you.' 'Well what am I, I am waiting!!' 'You are a Super sonic, idiotic, brain dead, moron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'You are a stupid little child with No parents ohhhh poor ickle kiddie!!! 'Gee, you have fallen really low having to tease a kid and. GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE YOU UP TIGHT BASTARD!!'  
  
'GET OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE YELLING BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY' 'GOODBYE! Well someone had to yell at you.' 'What did you say?' Giovanni mutters to me as I storm out of the room. Oh my god I can't believe I did that! I shouted at the boss. By now I have tears streaming down my face. Shit you fucked up this time didn't you if only you had listened and taken in the yelling then you wouldn't have shouted. I am going to be fired it must be the shortest career in centuries I am so dead. Without realising it I have managed to get to my room I flop on the bed and lay there sobbing for what seams like hours. 'Knock! Knock!' 'Ria, are you there?' 'No. Fuck off Ria isn't here! This is a recording I repeat this is a recording.' I say hoping that he gets the point and leaved me alone. 'Ria, I know you are in there I am coming in' Leo says through the door, god he is either persistent or stubborn I don't know witch. 'Ria that was some talking to you gave my father. I have only seen one person talk like that to him and she is now my mother. Oh, father wants to see you tomorrow at 8:30 in his office. I have to go train now bye!' 


	4. 4

Chapter 4 'Giovanni, you son is her to see you,' the secretary said into the intercom. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was too happy the first mission was completed in one of the best times and we only used half the money, it was so easy! I hope that there are harder missions and after would Leo has arranged that we well have a Battle in the underground basement, I hope that I win it will show him that even though I am younger I can battle him well. 'Come on Ria lets go!' 'Hi Giovanni, mission complete!' 'We only spent half the money dad here is the rest of it, the Pikachu is in the arms of the rockets they should be seeing you at about six o'clock the were kind of limping the Ash and fellow twerps have no idea that Ria's in Team Rocket so all went well.' 'Great! Well done you two, but HOW did you get the Pikachu to them without them knowing?' 'Um, You see, we, Ria you tell him.' 'Giovanni, sir the girl was wishing that the poke'mon would come flying through the air at them, and we made it.' 'You what! Through that mouse to them! What a bad idea! Did they even find it?' 'Yes, they DID! Your son has very good aim he through it so it would land on the red haired one's head!' 'What you damaged one of my best agents!!!?!' 'Well the way you told us they were your worst oh well at least we competed the mission you, you.' 'Well what am I, I am waiting!!' 'You are a Super sonic, idiotic, brain dead, moron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'You are a stupid little child with No parents ohhhh poor ickle kiddie!!! 'Gee, you have fallen really low having to tease a kid and. GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE YOU UP TIGHT BASTARD!!'  
  
'GET OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE YELLING BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY' 'GOODBYE! Well someone had to yell at you.' 'What did you say?' Giovanni mutters to me as I storm out of the room. Oh my god I can't believe I did that! I shouted at the boss. By now I have tears streaming down my face. Shit you fucked up this time didn't you if only you had listened and taken in the yelling then you wouldn't have shouted. I am going to be fired it must be the shortest career in centuries I am so dead. Without realising it I have managed to get to my room I flop on the bed and lay there sobbing for what seams like hours. 'Knock! Knock!' 'Ria, are you there?' 'No. Fuck off Ria isn't here! This is a recording I repeat this is a recording.' I say hoping that he gets the point and leaved me alone. 'Ria, I know you are in there I am coming in' Leo says through the door, god he is either persistent or stubborn I don't know witch. 'Ria that was some talking to you gave my father. I have only seen one person talk like that to him and she is now my mother. Oh, father wants to see you tomorrow at 8:30 in his office. I have to go train now bye!' 


End file.
